Power Rangers: Dino Fury
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Book 3) In this final installment, a villain from the past has returned and Stryder finds himself not powerful to stop him, even after discovering his new power. It's apparently gonna take a lot more than just him and his teams to beat this sort of new threat... (Kira x OC)(Casey x Lily)(Tommy x Kimberly) (Other canon pairings)
1. Prologue Part 1: Ooze

**Hey guys, this is TyForestGames, and I'm back to write Power Rangers Dino Fury! As the description said, this will sadly be the final installment of the Power Ranger fanfics by me. I know, I know, you guys might be a bit upset, but a guy has to run out of ideas sometime. But let me tell you, it's been a fun ride. I can't believe I actually started this whole thing just a few months ago... But I have other ideas too. They may not be Power Rangers, but I hope you'll like them. This prologue should help keep you satisfied until I'm caught up with Red vs Blue. By the way, the entire story will be in third person view. But enough of my rambling! Let's jump right in!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue Part 1: Ooze**

In the depths of space... Okay, not that far. In fact, just in Earth's orbit, a pink blot of goo just floated there. It had been in orbit for almost two decades, just watching... Waiting. It didn't have the ability to move... At least, not yet. Once it found a way to get back to the ground, it would reform.

And that time was today. A piece of space debris, a very small meteoroid, floated towards the goo and Earth. The goo attached to the meteor and it fell to Earth, surprisingly not burning up upon reentry.

It landed in the middle of a wasteland. In the crater, though, the goo began to bubble and grow. It took on a human form, only his skin was pink and he wore pink and purple robes. He had a sharp, twisted goatee. He looked at his form and cackled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! THE OOZE IS BACK!!!!"

 **XXX**

 **Long time fans of the series will know who this is. I thought about creating an original villain, but then this guy came to mind, so I figured, 'What the heck. I'll use him instead.'. Till next time guys!**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Legacy of Power

**Prologue Part 2: Legacy of Power**

I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This journal is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to read, is a history of my life. My history... As a Power Ranger.

My story begins in Angel Grove. When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger.

She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team...but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary.

In order to be a Ranger again, Zordon created a new Power Coin and I became the White Ranger. It wasn't long afterward that I got to test my new powers. A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found.

Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. And just in time, 'cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our greatest enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror: Ivan Ooze. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Ooze found the command center and wrecked it, thus taking away our powers.

A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the ancient secrets of the Ninja. With our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies. We defeated Ooze and restored the command center.

 **(A/N: Yeah, I decided to combine the stories of the movie and show. Don't judge me...)**

But along with new enemies, came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger Power, and just in time. We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center.

Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers. The Zeo Powers were awesome, but when we need reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger.

After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going off on one more adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo and took her head on. With a little help.

TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes. They took our place as the new Turbo Rangers and continued the fight.

Divatox was tough and the Piranhatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Turbo Rangers command center and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction.

The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever.

The journey into space was treacherous. But Andros proved he was more than just a friend and was just the kind of leader they needed to fight a new enemy. An enemy called Astronema.

They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astromorphers, bringing forth a new team. The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and the Earth was safe.

But deep in space the battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maia, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena.

During a team up with the Space Rangers, however, Kendrix was killed saving the planet. Karone, Andros' sister, took her place.

 **(A/N: Oh, and yes, Kendrix did not come back to life in this version. It just didn't make sense to begin with.)**

Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony, Terra Venture, and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his battlelizer were the colony's only hope.

With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, an elite team was put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of Demons.

The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team.

After them, a new threat emerged, Ransick, a mutant from the future came. Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job.

It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind.

After them, Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used Spirits of the Ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, The Lunar Wolf.

Soon, the earth was under attack by Lothor, an evil ninja warrior. Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge.

But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies.

With Earth at the brink of destruction another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger.

In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice. Using their powers, they banished Lothor into the Abyss of Evil.

A year later, me and my friend Anton Mercer studied a way to put dinosaur DNA into machinery. As Mercer was about to make a breakthrough, however, he accidentally transformed himself into Mesogog, a creature bent on turning the planet back to the age of dinosaurs using the Dino Gems.

He destroyed the island we were researching on, and I barely escaped with my life. Unfortunately, two of our employees died in the blast. Their son, Stryder, became an orphan, so I adopted him and moved to Reefside.

Not long afterwards, Mesogog made his move. He sent Bio Zords into the city and the only ones who could stop them were the teens who found the Dino Gems: Conner, Ethan, and Kira. They became the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Later on, I acquired the Black Dino Gem and resumed my role as a Power Ranger.

Not long after that, Stryder found the Dino Lab under my house. He found the Green Dino Gem and Morpher. He became the Green Dino Ranger, but out of fear, did not tell us it was him.

Later on, a friend named Trent, Mercer's adopted son, found Mesogog's Lab and found the White Dino Gem. He became the White Ranger, but at a cost. The gem took over his mind and became evil. He attacked everyone he met.

During a fight, he froze me in amber. Soon afterward, White Ranger knocked Stryder into a coma and we learned who they were.

But soon, we were all back to normal conditions and faced Mesogog in one last battle, him taking on a new form. Using up all the energy from the Dino Gems, we destroyed Mesogog for good. We lost our powers, but we saved the world.

21 years in the future the SPD Rangers battled Emperor Gruumm, and his team of Troobians. Together, with new allies, they managed to stop Gruumm.

A year after Dino Thunder, an Underworld invasion began. The Mystic Force Power Rangers battled the beings from the Underworld. Then the White Mystic Force Ranger, Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior joined them and the invasion was soon stopped.

Another year later, five teens were recruited as a part of Operation Overdrive. A Power Ranger team to save the Corona Aurora. During that, five Power Rangers from the past, including Kira, teamed up with them to stop Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd! The past Rangers kept their powers and went their separate ways.

A year after Corona Aurora was saved, a new team appeared, called Jungle Fury. Casey, Lily, and Theo all fought the evil dragon spirit, Dai Shi. Soon afterward, Stryder returned. He became the Orange Ranger and not long, RJ and Dominic became the Wolf and Rhino Rangers.

After capturing their masters, Dai Shi and the Phantom Beasts turned the masters into Spirit Rangers. But after freeing the masters, the Spirit Rangers joined the team and helped defeat Dai Shi in the final Beast War.

Now that Dai Shi has been defeated, peace has returned to the world... Until now.

 **XXX**

 **And that ends the prologue! This is gonna take forever... Till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 1: Prelude to Unity

**(Author's Note: This more or less occurs directly after the epilogue of Jungle Fury: The Orange Ranger.)**

 **Chapter 1: Prelude to Unity**

 **JUNGLE KARMA PIZZA**

It had been two weeks since the Jungle Fury Power Rangers defeated Dai Shi. After Kira came back, she informed her boyfriend that she was a huge break for two months. Stryder was, of course, overjoyed at the news and invited her to stay there, to which Kira accepted.

Which came to introductions. Stryder assured his girlfriend that the others already knew who she was and promised to keep it a secret. They walked into the kitchen and Stryder's friends showed up.

"Kira, this is RJ," Stryder gestured to his master, "He owns this place."

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Ford," RJ said, giving a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you too," Kira greeted.

"And these are my fellow workers," Stryder continued, gesturing to the teens, "Casey, Lily, and Theo."

"Hello again," Lily said, shaking Kira's hand, "I've gotta say, I didn't believe Stryder when he told us you and him were dating!"

"Me neither," Casey agreed.

"I thought you weren't gonna tell anybody," Kira asked Stryder.

"They... Kinda figured it out..." Stryder admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "They saw an old picture of us and recognized you."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Kira Ford is in the same room as us," Theo said.

"Okay, guys," Kira sighed, "I really don't feel like I should be treated like a celebrity right now. I'm on break."

"Right, sorry," Lily apologized, "It was just a little... overwhelming at first."

"It's fine," Kira said, "Is there anyone else?"

"Well," Stryder thought out loud, "There is Dom and Fran, but the two lovebirds are backpacking through Europe right now."

"Well, you can't resist a good romance, can ya?" Kira joked.

"You have no idea," Casey grumbled.

"Well, now that we have introductions out of the way," RJ said, "Let's show you the Loft."

As RJ, Stryder, and Kira went upstairs, Theo turned to Casey and Lily, "Apparently, you two aren't the only ones Stryder 'ships'."

"Oh, don't you start too!" Lily glared.

 **XXX**

When Kira walked into the Loft, she asked, "What's with all the training equipment?"

"That's because we are also masters of Pai Zhug," RJ explained, "A martial art that lets you access your animal spirit and use it to fight."

Kira turned to Stryder, "You learned a new martial art while I was gone?"

"Yeah..." Stryder said, "You don't know the half of it..."

Kira looked at Stryder and back at RJ and noticed them swap a look.

"What are you guys hiding?" She asked.

"Umm..." Stryder scratched the back of his head, "You see... RJ, should I tell her?"

He gestured Stryder to go on.

"Okay then," Stryder took a deep breath and said, "We're Power Rangers."

Kira just stared at him, "... What?"

"Yeah, Jungle Fury to be precise. Casey, Lily, and Theo are the main three, I'm orange, RJ is the Wolf, and Dominic is the Rhino."

"...And you didn't tell me this _why?"_

Stryder shrugged, "We haven't really been in contact for a while..."

"Do you even know what happened a year ago?"

"What?" Stryder asked, confused.

Kira smiled, shook her head, and held out her left wrist. Stryder's eyes widened when he saw Kira's Dino Morpher.

"Wait, you got your powers back?!"

"Yep," Kira smiled proudly, "Bet you wish you still had your old powers."

Stryder stared at her and smiled, "Not really."

He raised his left wrist and revealed his Green Dino Morpher. Now it was Kira's turn to be shocked.

"What?! When did that happen?!"

"It's... A long story..."

 **XXX**

 **REEFSIDE WOODS**

 **OLIVER HOUSEHOLD**

Tommy Oliver typed furiously on his computer. Though the Dino Lab had been destroyed, he managed to build another computer, with Hayley's help of course, that can detect evil energy. Right now, the computer picked up a signal. As Tommy typed, he noticed something off about the energy. It was off the charts. All he needed to do now was to pinpoint it.

He finally found it after a few minutes. It was on the move, straight towards Reefside. In fact, it seemed to be headed right for...

"Oh no," Tommy said.

He quickly got up from his chair and rushed to the window. Sure enough, Tommy saw something off in the distance flying towards his house.

Tommy ran outside and saw the thing slow down as it got closer. He saw that it was some weird pink blob. And it looked awfully familiar...

"No way..." Tommy breathed.

The blob landed ten yards in front of Tommy and it took form. When it became humanoid, it- no, he laughed.

"Ivan Ooze," Tommy sneered.

"Ah, I'm surprised you remember me!" Ooze stated, "How long has it been? A decade or two? And I see you lost some hair too."

"How did you survive?" Tommy demanded, "We kicked you into Ryan's Comet. You exploded!"

"To be honest, I thought I was dead too," Ooze said, "But a small bit of my body survived. So I floated in Earth's orbit until finally, a small meteor hit me and I landed back on planet and reformed. But now that I'm back, I look forward to getting my revenge."

Ooze cackled and Tommy got in a fighting stance. He knew there was no way he would defeat Ooze without Ranger powers, but he had to try. Ooze saw his stance and raised a hand.

"Woah, woah," he said, "Not _now_. I wanna do it when all of you are together. I want to see the looks on your faces as I kill you. Especially that pink one's when I kill you."

Tommy sneered again at the thought. Though Kimberly had dumped him long ago, he definitely didn't want her, or any of his old friends for that matter, to go through that kind of torture.

"Until next time, _Tommy_ ," Ooze laughed, turning back into a pink blob and flying off.

Tommy looked at the sky and glared. There was no way he was gonna let Ivan get what he wants, but he needed help.

'Time to get everyone back together,' Tommy decided.

 **XXX**

 **And when he thought everyone, he meant everyone. Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 2: The First Attack

**Chapter 2: The First Attack**

As Ivan Ooze zoomed across the sky, he considered what to do now that he had made his presence known to the former White Ranger. He grinned wickedly when he remembered that there was another group of Power Rangers out there.

'Might as well get rid of any extra annoyances,' he thought.

And with that, he made a direct course for Ocean Bluff.

 **XXX**

 **JUNGLE KARMA PIZZA**

The work day had just ended and the Jungle Rangers, plus one, hung out in the Loft, just talking, but mostly telling Kira stories about what they had been going through.

"-And then I said," Stryder told Kira with a smirk, "'By the way, I totally ship it.'"

Kira face-palmed, but couldn't help but grin. Casey and Lily, meanwhile, just glared at him, their faces completely red. Kira turned to them.

"I'm... _really_ sorry about how Stryder teased you guys," Kira apologized, "He can be like that sometimes... Okay, a bit more than that, but yeah, sorry."

Lily sighed, "Eh, it's okay. But it did get more than annoying after a while."

"No kidding," Casey agreed as the two looked at each other.

Kira noticed the look and whispered to Stryder, "Though, from what I'm seeing here, I can see where you're coming from."

Stryder snickered, but then the alarm rang. They ran over to the TV screens and saw a pink and purple humanoid shooting laser blasts and blowing up cars. It cackled wickedly as pedestrians fled.

"Oh come on!" Stryder complained, "I thought we were in a time of peace!"

"Well," Casey said, "Whatever he is, he's gotta be stopped."

"Right," Lily nodded.

As they all prepared to leave, Kira stopped them, "Wait, what about me?"

Stryder thought it over, "Well... If you didn't have your powers, I would say stay here, but since you do... Oh, what the heck? You can help."

Kira grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks!"

Stryder blushed a bit, "Okay, okay, let's go."

 **XXX**

 **DOWNTOWN OCEAN BLUFF**

Ivan cackled as more and more citizens screamed and ran for cover. It wouldn't be long before the Power Rangers showed up.

"Hey!"

'Speak of the devil,' he thought as three teens, a middle aged man, and two young adults arrived, each in color-schemed outfits.

"Ah!" He laughed, "The Power Rangers! Where's my autograph book? Though last time I fought them, there were only six rather annoying teenagers, not three teenagers and three adults. Oh well, it doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon enough."

"Is it just me," Kira asked, "Or does this guy kind of gross you out?"

"It's not just you," Lily agreed with a grimace.

"Give it up!" Theo said, "You're outnumbered."

"Ah! So it seems..." Ivan said, "But right now, I see that the Morphing Grid still gives his power to kids... Well... MEET MY KIDS!"

He thrust his arms into the air and lightning zapped in front of him. Instantly, more ooze took form into about ten to fifteen more humanoid forms, these with long hair and a bit shorter that Ivan, not to mention uglier.

"Okay..." RJ grimaced, "Just when I thought things couldn't get uglier."

"Who are you?!" Stryder demanded.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners?" Ivan said, "I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised... They call me Ivan Ooze."

Kira's eyes narrowed, "Where have I heard that name before..."

"Well, kids?" Ivan said to his minions, "Are ya gonna stand there or are you gonna attack?"

With a small nod, the Ooze Minions charged. The Rangers then fought back in retaliation. The things weren't all that strong, but they were quite durable. The moment they went down, they got right back up. At one point, Kira knocked one down and punched it in the chest. When she lifted her hand, she saw that it was covered in pink ooze.

"Eww..." She said, now utterly grossed out, "Eww, eww, eww, eww!"

Then she was tackled from behind by another one. She got up and saw three of the minions in front of her. She let out a Ptera Scream and they went flying. But then another one punched her and she flew back, now back to back with her boyfriend.

"Just like old times?" She grinned.

"Yeah," Stryder agreed, "Only with pink snot."

One charged, but Stryder's hand glowed green and he sliced the minion's arm off. However, the minion picked his arm back up and reattached it.

"Oh come on!" Stryder yelled.

Soon enough, they were all backed into a wall.

"You think it's time guys?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lily agreed.

Casey, Lily, and Theo pulled out their sunglasses, RJ pulled out his morpher, and Stryder and Kira lifted their left wrists.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

They morphed and the minions shifted nervously.

"All right," RJ said, "Let's end this!"

"Oh no!" Ivan mocked, "They changed into spandex! God help us!"

The Rangers charged and quickly began kicking the snot (quite literally) out of the minions. But the minions kept getting right back up. Stryder then took notice of the wrecked bus behind them and got an idea.

He jumped behind the bus and yelled, "Everyone! Move!"

The others dived out of the way as Stryder punched the bus as hard as he could. The bus flew toward the minions, squashing the majority of them into pink splatters. About three remained and shook themselves off.

"I've got this!" RJ volunteered, "Wolf Beam!"

A purple blast of energy shot from his morpher and hit the remaining minions, destroying them.

"And now to deal with you!" Lily said to Ivan as they regrouped.

Ivan cracked his neck, "Ah, this should be fun!"

They charged and started fighting again. But, things didn't go as well as expected. Casey jumped at Ivan , throwing a punch, but Ivan caught it. He twisted Casey's arm around and he yelled in pain.

"Let him go!" Lily screamed, throwing her own punch.

Ivan caught that punch too and threw them away. RJ and Theo tried to kick him, but the attacks did relatively nothing. With another blast of energy, Theo and RJ went flying back straight into the recovering Casey and Lily. Stryder and Kira both charged in, weapons at the ready. But with a few more well-timed blocks and punches, they got blown back too.

Casey, Lily, and Theo got up and activated their claw boosters, "Jungle Master Mode!"

Stryder and Kira crossed their arms, "Super Dino Mode!"

The Jungle Fury Rangers boosted forward and held out their claws while Kira took to the skies, with Stryder dangling from her waist.

The combined slash the claws made caused Ivan to stumble a bit. The attack was then added by Stryder letting go of Kira and performing a front flip, slicing Ivan vertically. Kira swooped in and her wings sliced him, but all the attacks looked like they did next to nothing. A pink wave of energy blasted all around Ivan and the Rangers went flying.

"You know..." Stryder groaned, "If he's this powerful, why did he make those minions again?"

"You're time is up, Power Rangers!" Ivan exclaimed.

He raised his hands and a giant purple ball of energy formed. He launched it at them and they all were blown back by the explosion. When they landed, they demorphed, and barely managed to get up.

"Is this really all the new Power Rangers have to offer?" Ivan taunted, "At least the last group gave me a bit of a challenge. Even when I took away their powers!"

"Last group?" Lily asked.

"Ah yes," Ivan said, pretending to think, "That was over a decade ago. Those Rangers, I believe, were the first."

Kira snapped her fingers, "That's where I've heard this guy from!"

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"Dr. O had a video diary on his computer a while back," Kira explained, "This guy was on it. He nearly destroyed the Mighty Morphing group!"

"Wait, what?!" Stryder spluttered.

"That's right!" Ivan grinned, "I just visited one just a bit ago. Just left a bit of a scare into the White Ranger. Didn't kill him though. I need them all together, then I'll do that."

'White Ranger?' Stryder thought, 'Oh no... Dad...'

"Well," Stryder glared, "You'll have to get past us to do that!"

"Brave words for Rangers who just got their butts handed to them," Ivan retorted.

'He's right,' Stryder thought with a glare, 'There's no way we're gonna defeat him. We need more power...'

Then a deep, yet familiar, voice spoke inside his head, _'It's time.'_

 **XXX**

 **A bit of a spoiler, it's not Fossilador. Till next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 3: When Two Become One

**Chapter 3: When Two Become One**

Stryder's eyes widened at the voice.

'Morphing Grid?' He thought.

 _'Correct,'_ the Grid answered, _'However, I can only speak for a short time, so listen carefully. You need both of your morphers... Activate them at the same time.'_

'Wait, what?!' Stryder thought, eyes wide now.

"Well?" Ooze taunted, seeing the Rangers' hesitation, "Are you gonna just stand there or run away? Or attack maybe? Either are okay with me. I get to destroy you sooner or later!"

Stryder took a deep breath, stepped forward, and brought out his Solar Morpher and put it on. The he brought out his left wrist and his Dino Morpher appeared. He brought his left hand up so that his index and middle fingers touched the orange morpher's button. At the same time, he brought his right hand up, so that his other index and middle fingers were touching the green morpher's button.

Kira looked at him funny, "Stryder? What are you-?"

The words popped into Stryder's head, "Dino Fury! Unite!"

He pressed the buttons at the same time and morphed. He now stood in front of his friends in a Red Ranger suit. It was the exact same suit he had seen in his dreams, symbol, helmet, spiked patterns, and everything. And Stryder felt more powerful than ever. He now understood why the suit looked the way it did: It was a combination of both of his Ranger powers.

"Whoa..." Stryder muttered as he looked at his hands, "This power... It's incredible..."

All the other Rangers were also staring at him in awe. However, Ivan didn't seem too impressed.

"Just because you changed color doesn't mean a thing," Ivan scoffed, "Now it's time for you to-"

Stryder zoomed towards him with incredible speed and punched him square in the face. Ivan flew back into the wreckage of the bus, and Stryder grinned.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Stryder taunted.

Ooze rose to his feet, "Well... That actually hurt a little... Oh well. Time to die."

Ivan charged, lightning shooting towards the new Red Ranger. Stryder jumped and avoided the blasts. He and Ivan exchanged blows until Stryder kicked Ivan back. Ivan shot a ball of energy and Stryder crossed his arms to block it. The ball hit him, sending him skidding back, still on his feet.

Stryder glared at Ivan and his weapon appeared in his hand. It was his Spino Dagger, but it looked different. The handle was now striped, colored orange and green. Stryder looked at the blade and smiled. The blade didn't seem fully attached to the handle...

"Get over here!" Stryder yelled and quickly swung his dagger.

The blade ejected from the handle, attached by a rope, and flew towards Ivan. Ivan dodged, but the blade wrapped around him. Stryder pulled hard, and Ivan came straight towards him. When he got within range, Stryder threw a punch straight into Ooze's face and Ivan fell to the ground.

"Gotcha," Stryder smirked as the blade reattached to the handle.

He looked at his friends, who were still staring in awe.

"How did you know that would work?" Casey finally said as Stryder walked back to them.

Stryder shrugged, "I didn't. Definitely worth it though."

Ivan got back up and pointed at him, "I'm not done with you yet!"

As Stryder turned, Ivan shot a bolt of lightning at him and Stryder flew back into a wall. Ivan then started firing laser blast after laser blast at the Red Ranger, all scoring direct hits. When the dust cleared, Stryder still stood there, still morphed, but was struggling to keep standing. Finally, he collapsed and demorphed.

"Stryder!" Kira called out, as she and the others ran to him.

"I must admit," Ivan said, "I'm impressed you managed to have that much power. But it was a fruitless effort. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

But as he prepared to blast them, two sets of laser blasts hit him first. He stumbled back, not hurt, but surprised. The others turned and saw two people standing on top of a car, one on the roof and the other on the hood.

"What?" Lily said, confused.

The two guys wore strange black police uniforms with red highlights. One wore a red beret on his head and the other didn't wear a hat at all. They both wielded strange looking pistols, both pointed at Ivan.

"Freeze," the one in the red beret said.

"Oh sure," Ivan retorted, "Shoot, _then_ tell me to freeze. Like that makes sense."

"You be quiet," the other guy said.

"Like that'll happen," Ivan grinned, then shooting lightning from his fingertips.

The two jumped off the car as it exploded. The charged at Ivan, shooting lasers from their guns. Ooze took the blasts and the three began to brawl. Meanwhile, the other Rangers stared at this strange turn of events.

"Does anyone know what's happening?" Theo asked.

"Not one clue," Stryder answered, utterly confused.

"Why do those guys look familiar?" Kira muttered to herself.

The fight didn't last much longer. The two 'cops' were thrown aside as easily as the Rangers had been. They landed just in front of the Rangers.

"That was your last warning, Power Rangers!" Ivan cackled before turning back into pink ooze and flying away.

"Well..." The red beret guy said as Casey helped him up, "That was a thing."

"You dudes alright?" RJ asked, helping the other up.

"We're fine," the guy said, "Disgusted, but fine."

"Who are you guys?" Lily asked.

"I'm Wes," the beret guy said, "And he's Eric. We picked up an evil energy signal and came running."

"Why?" Stryder asked.

"Because," Wes and Eric raised their left wrists, revealing morphers, "We're Power Rangers too."

 **XXX**

 **Yeah, I don't remember Wes or Eric losing their powers, so yeah, TIME FORCE! Till next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 4: Contact

**Chapter 4: Contact**

 **OLIVER HOUSEHOLD**

Tommy got on his computer and started wondering who to warn first. The first thought was Kimberly, but he quickly tossed that thought aside. The last time they made contact with each other was Kimberly's break-up letter. Things would be _very_ awkward.

Tommy then thought about the others. Billy was with the Alien Rangers on another planet, so he would be pretty hard to reach. Aisha was somewhere with her family in Africa, so no. The only ones he knew for certain he could contact were Adam and Rocky.

'Might as well try,' Tommy thought, 'I hope they have the ability to help. If not... I can give it to them.'

He quickly found their names, and set up the call.

 **XXX**

 **DOWNTOWN OCEAN BLUFF**

"Wait," Kira realized, "That's where I've seen you guys! You're part of the Time Force Power Rangers!"

"That's right," Eric said, "We saw your fight with that Ooze creature. You guys weren't doing too hot until this guy turned into a Red Ranger."

He nodded to Stryder, "When we saw you couldn't handle him, we jumped in."

"Do you know who that thing was, by any chance?" Wes asked.

"He calls himself Ivan Ooze," Kira said, "He's a villain that fought and almost destroyed the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers."

"Hmm," Eric thought for a bit, "Let me guess, he's bent on revenge against the Power Rangers."

"Seems like it," Stryder said, "He said that he already 'visited' my Dad, Tommy, the first White Ranger."

"Wait, Tommy?" Wes put in, "Tommy Oliver? He's your dad?"

"Adopted, but yeah," Stryder answered, "I'm guessing you know him?"

"Yeah," Eric stated, "A while back, when the Wild Force Rangers were active, he gathered all the Red Rangers together. We fought the remains of the Machine Empire, who wanted to awaken Serpentera, a Zord with the ability to destroy a planet. He also explained later that the Rangers that had lost their powers had them restored for a short period of time. He wouldn't tell us why though."

Stryder thought for a moment. Then he quickly realized that the same thing happened to himself... when he found the Morphing Grid. It restored his Dino Powers.

"I think I have an idea how he did," Stryder said, "But first, we're gonna need to contact Da- I mean Tommy. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

 **XXX**

"Ivan Ooze is back?!" Adam said, shocked when Tommy told him what happened.

Tommy had been able to get in touch with both Rocky and Adam, and the two were both on the computer screen.

"That's impossible," Rocky said, equally surprised, "We kneed him into a freaking comet!"

"He said a small bit of him survived the blast," Tommy explained, "That little bit was just floating in space until it finally landed back on Earth. We need the rest of the group."

"But isn't that exactly what he wants?" Adam questioned, "Getting us back together so he can kill us?"

"Yes, it is," Tommy stated, "But I've got a plan to help get our powers back. Adam, didn't you get your powers back a year ago?"

"Yeah, but it was temporary," Adam admitted, "As was Xander's, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, and Tori's, the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger. Bridge and Kira both have their powers back fully, Kira because Bridge brought back her Dino Gem from the future."

"Figures," Tommy sighed, "Oh well. We need to get in contact with the others. I'll get the current Ranger team and tell them the situation. You guys think you could get the gang back together?"

"Can do," Rocky said.

"I'll do my best," Adam confirmed.

"Thanks guys," Tommy smiled and hung up.

 **XXX**

About an hour later, he heard a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it. He found himself face to face with someone he definitely didn't expect.

"Stryder?" Tommy said.

Stryder gave him a smile and a little wave, "Hey Dad."

Tommy then looked behind him and saw three familiar faces and four new ones.

"Kira!" He grinned, "And... Wes and Eric?"

"It's been a while Tommy," Wes said.

Tommy then looked at Casey, Lily, Theo, and RJ, "And you are?"

"Name's RJ," RJ introduced, then went down the line, "And this is Casey, Lily, and Theo."

"It's an honor to meet you," Theo said, shaking Tommy's hand.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Stryder and Kira looked at each other and back to him, "We think you know."

Tommy was silent for a moment, "... You guys know what's happening, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kira said, "Ivan Ooze showed up in Ocean Bluff and attacked us. He said that he already spoke to you."

"Right..." Tommy said, then looking at the Jungle Rangers, "Then I guess that makes you the Jungle Fury Rangers."

"That's us," Casey said.

"Hi," Stryder rubbed the back of his head.

Tommy looked at him in surprise, "Wait, you're one of them too?"

Stryder nodded.

"Well, I guess that makes you a part of this anyway," Tommy sighed, "And made it easier to get a hold of you guys."

"What the heck is going on anyway?" Eric asked, "I learned that Ivan Ooze was destroyed. You and your original Ranger buddies kicked him into a comet, right?"

"Yes," Tommy answered, "But a small part of his body survived. Not long ago, he must have landed back on Earth and regenerated. Now he's back with a vengeance."

"What do you suggest we do then?" RJ asked.

"We need to get everyone back together. In order to defeat Ivan, we need everyone back with their powers. I've already spoken with Rocky and Adam. They're trying to contact the others as we speak."

"What's the plan for us then?" Stryder asked.

Tommy gave him a knowing glance before turning back to head into the house, "Come on in guys. We need to make a few calls."

 **XXX**

 **Now to call even _more_ old friends from the past. Yes, ones we've already met. Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 5: Red, White, and Blue

**Chapter 5: Red, White, and Blue**

When they all walked into the house, they walked into Tommy's office. Tommy sat at his desk while the others watched him type on the keyboard.

"Who are you calling?" Kira asked.

"Conner, Ethan, and Trent," Tommy answered, "I guess you know by now that we need all the help we can get."

"That's a given," Stryder said.

 **XXX**

About five minutes of typing later, three images appeared on the screen. Stryder smiled at the sight of his old friends.

"Dr. O! Hey!" Ethan exclaimed, "How've you been?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Conner asked, "Why'd you call us?"

"Guys, we've got a situation," Tommy typed for a second and an old image of Ivan Ooze appeared on the screen, "Conner, Ethan, does this guy look familiar to you?"

"...Yeah, a little," Conner said, "I'm gonna need a reminder. Plus, no doubt Trent over there is confused."

"He's right," Trent chuckled a bit.

"His name is Ivan Ooze," Tommy explained, "He nearly destroyed me and the original Power Rangers, remember?"

"...Oh yeah!" Ethan said, "That disgusting snot guy!"

"Pretty much," Tommy chuckled, "Well, he's back and out for revenge. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Dr. O," Trent put in, "We don't have our powers anymore. How are we gonna stop him?"

"I think I've got a solution for that. Just come over to my place as fast as you can."

"Got it," Conner said.

And with that, their screens went blank.

"So what do we do now?" Theo asked.

Tommy shrugged, "I guess now we wait. Maybe we'll get more news soon."

As if on cue, an icon on the screen popped up, saying, "Incoming call."

Tommy clicked the icon and Adam popped up.

"Hey Tommy," he said, "Rocky called and said he found Aisha. I also found Kimberly, but there's an issue- oh hey! You got company, I see."

"Hey Adam," Kira waved.

"Hey, Kira!" Adam waved back, "It's been a while. Who're your friends?"

"These are the Jungle Fury Rangers," Kira gestured to Casey, Lily, Theo, and RJ, then to Wes and Eric, "And these are two of the Time Force Rangers," she then gestured to Stryder, "And this is my boyfriend Stryder."

"Oh, hey!" Adam said, "Kira's told me about you."

"Adam," Tommy interrupted, "You were saying?"

"Oh, right," Adam said, "Aisha's on her way. I found Kimberly, but she's not picking up the phone or anything. I think we need to go to her house personally."

Tommy paled a bit, "O-okay, so, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you get some of those guys to help you?" Adam suggested, "It's possible to 'divide and conquer' now."

"Good idea," Tommy said with a hint of relief in his voice, "I'll do that. Thanks Adam."

Adam logged off and Tommy turned to the group.

"Okay," he said, "That sound like a plan to you guys?"

"Yeah," Stryder said, "Me, Kira, Casey, and Lily will go get Kimberly. You guys can wait here."

"Actually," Wes put in, "Me and Eric can contact Jen and the other Time Force Rangers. They'll help us."

"Good idea," Tommy said.

"Me and Theo will try to get Dom," RJ said, "Time to get our team back."

"It's settled then," Stryder said, "Tommy will stay here to notify us if something happens, Kira, Casey, Lily, and I will get Kimberly, Wes and Eric will get their group, and RJ and Theo will get Dominic. Sounds like a plan."

Wes and Eric went to their car and pulled out two antennae to contact the future Rangers. RJ and Theo pulled out their phones in an attempt to get Dom or Fran on. And, after getting directions to Kimberly's address, Stryder, Kira, Casey, and Lily all got into Tommy's old jeep and drove off in the direction of Kimberly's house.

 **XXX**

 **Man, that was a bit shorter than I intended, but oh well. Time to find Kimberly! Till next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 6: Kimberly

**Chapter 6: Kimberly**

After getting to their destination a few hours later, Stryder, Kira, Casey, and Lily found themselves at some random house in Northern California.

"Didn't Kimberly become a famous gymnast?" Kira asked, "What would she be doing here?"

"Either we got the wrong address," Stryder said, "Or she just wanted a normal life after a while. You know how celebrity life goes."

"That's true."

"Alright," Lily said, "Let's go get her."

They went up to the door and Stryder knocked on it. They waited a few seconds before a woman's voice called out.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

They heard the door unlock and a woman appeared at the doorway. She looked about Tommy's age, maybe younger, and was wearing a regular pink t-shirt.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Hi," Stryder said, "My name is Stryder. You're Kimberly Hart, correct?"

"That depends," she crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

Stryder dug around in his pocket and pulled out a picture of Ivan Ooze that Tommy gave him, "This guy look familiar to you?"

Kimberly took a look at the picture and her eyes widened, "Who are you? Really?"

"Power Rangers," Kira stated simply.

Kimberly looked around and said, "Let's talk inside."

 **XXX**

They walked inside and sat in the living room. Kimberly sat down on a leather chair and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, "What do you want?"

"Ivan Ooze is back," Stryder answered, "And we need all the help we can get. He's out for revenge."

"And what can I do?" Kimberly asked, "I lost my powers a long time ago."

"We've got a fix for that," Stryder said, "All we need is your cooperation."

"Look," Kimberly sighed, "I would love to help you, but I don't do that anymore. I haven't been in the Ranger business for years. I'm just not sure if I can do this."

"So has my dad and that didn't stop him."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, "Who's your dad?"

"Umm..." Stryder muttered, remembering that Tommy used to date this woman before she broke up with him, "Look, the point is that we need your help. Are you in or not?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Kimberly sighed, "But I can't. I just don't see how I'm gonna make a difference in this fight. If you're getting everyone else, you'll be fine."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, "But you have to! We-"

"Lily, calm down," Casey grabbed her hand, "We can't-"

"But-"

"Guys, stop," Stryder sighed, getting up, "If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. We've done what we can do. Let's go."

They got up and began to leave. When Lily passed Kimberly, she stuck out her hand.

"It was an honor to meet you Kimberly," she said.

Kimberly smiled sadly and shook her hand, "Again, I'm sorry I can't help."

Lily looked down sadly as Casey put a hand on her shoulder and led her away. Kimberly watched the two go as Kira turned to leave.

"I'll go to the car," she said to Stryder, "You coming?"

"I'll be right behind you," Stryder answered.

When Kira walked off, Stryder turned to Kimberly, "I just hope you realize that you're involved in this, whether you want to be or not. Ivan's seeking vengeance against the Rangers who defeated him, aka you and the other Mighty Morphing Rangers. He _will_ find you."

Kimberly just looked down with a frown on her face.

Stryder walked to the door and stopped, "I may have been adopted by him, but Tommy Oliver is still family to me."

He left and Kimberly's head snapped up in shock. That guy was adopted by Tommy?! She sat back down in her chair and began to ponder, remembering Stryder's words.

 _"Ivan's seeking vengeance against the Rangers who defeated him, aka you and the other Mighty Morphing Rangers. He_ will _find you."_

Kimberly thought about that comment. She remembered how hard it was to take down Ivan and all the damage he had caused trying to kill them. She really felt like she needed to help, but she didn't have her powers.

'Wait,' she thought, 'Why does that matter?! I was just offered a chance to help save the world again! Plus, he said there was a solution to that.'

Then her thoughts turned to Tommy. She'll admit, it wasn't a bad thought to see him again, but things would definitely be awkward. No doubt about that. But this was about saving the world, not old high school romances.

She jumped off her chair and ran outside, "Hey! Wait guys! I've changed my mind!"

 **XXX**

 **And now I finally got Kimberly in on this! Till next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

After another hour or so and an explanation of what's been going on, they all arrived back at Tommy's house. They got out of the car and went to the door. Kimberly looked at the house nervously.

"This is gonna be awkward..." She muttered.

They walked in the house and into the living room.

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled, "We're back!"

"Okay!" Tommy yelled back from his office, "Come back in here!"

Kimberly gulped as they entered Tommy's office. When they entered, Tommy's eyes seemed glued to the computer screen.

"Dad..." Stryder asked with a raised eyebrow, "How long have you been staring at the computer?"

"Sorry," Tommy apologized, turning to them, "I was just- ...Oh. Hey..."

Kimberly looked down, "Hey, Tommy..."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Stryder cleared his throat, "So... Dad, you were saying?"

"...Right," Tommy looked back at his computer, "We've managed to get in touch with everyone again. The Time Force Rangers should be arriving any second now and Dominic and Fran are on a plane headed for us, as is Aisha."

"That's good," Kira said, then frowning, "Wait, where are the others?"

"RJ and Theo went to go get Dominic and Fran at the airport," Tommy answered, "And Wes and Eric managed to get a hold of the Time Force Rangers and are in the city to wait for them."

"So... what?" Casey asked, "Now we just wait?"

"It's the only thing we can do. Ivan hasn't made a move since he last attacked and I can't pick him up on the radar. For all we know, he could be on the moon."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Tommy went and picked it up. It was Adam. Tommy exchanged a few words and hung up.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Dominic, Fran, and Aisha arrived," Tommy said with a smile, "They're on their way."

They then heard a car pull up.

"That was fast," Stryder stated.

But then they looked and saw that it was a red sports car. And out walked Conner, Ethan, and Trent. They all ran outside.

"Guys!" Stryder grinned, "Hey!"

After a few shaking of hands, hugs, and an introduction to Kimberly, they all walked back in.

"Man, that dude sounds like he's a real problem," Ethan frowned after they described their first fight with Ooze.

"No kidding," Trent said, "But what can we do? We don't have our powers anymore."

"We've got a fix for that," Tommy stated, "I've done it before with other past Rangers before."

"The Morphing Grid," Stryder stated, "That's what you used, right?"

They all stared at Stryder. Tommy's serious face changed to that of a surprised one.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because I used him once," Stryder answered, "That's how I got my Dino powers back. We talked and he explained that my time was coming, but I didn't know what he meant at the time. Now I kinda do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I fought Ivan for the first time. I heard the Grid's voice in my head telling me it was time. It also told me to activate both of my morphers. That's how I changed into that new Red Ranger."

"Wait," Tommy stated, "That's how you knew what to do? Because the Grid told you?"

"Yeah. I'm still not completely sure what he meant by 'my time'. But-"

They were then interrupted by Tommy's phone ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said, "...What?! ...Alright, we're on our way! We just gotta stop somewhere first!"

Tommy hung up and got up, "We gotta head to Hayley's and fast!"

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Ivan's back. And Wes and Eric are in trouble."

 **XXX**

 **That chapter was a bit shorter than I thought, but oh well. Next up is a bit of a rematch with Ivan Ooze. Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 8: The Second Attack

**Chapter 8: The Second Attack**

The group got into Tommy's Jeep and Conner's sports car and took off towards Hayley's Cyberspace. Luckily it was just after 8:00 pm, so Hayley should be closing up right about now. They quickly got out of their respective cars and ran to the door just as Hayley was just about to lock up.

"Tommy?" She said in surprise, "What are you all doing here."

"You want the long version or the short?" Stryder asked, "Because right now, we don't have time for either of them. We need to use the Morphing Grid."

Hayley's eyes widened and she quickly let us in. Tommy ran over to an arcade machine and pressed the button behind it. The floor opened up and the familiar piece of rock that was the Morphing Grid rose out of it.

 _"Ah, hello again Tommy,"_ he said, _"I was wondering when you would return. Considering how bad things are right now."_

"Look Grid," Stryder said, "We don't have a lot of time, so can you do whatever you do to give powers back?"

 _"Yes, of course. Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent... Place your Dino Gems upon me. Kimberly... Place your hand on me."_

The five did as they were told. The Dino Gems began to glow, as well as Kimberly's hand. When the light faded, the Dino Gems flew back into the Dino Rangers' bracelets and a morpher appeared in Kimberly's other hand.

 _"Kimberly... You have reacquired your Crane powers you originally got from Ninjor."_

Despite once being neutral about becoming a Ranger again, Kimberly looked as excited as the guys.

 _"That is all for now, but I have the feeling you will need me again soon. You must destroy Ivan Ooze before he destroys us. And Stryder..."_

Stryder turned toward him.

 _"Your time is fast approaching. When it comes, you will know what to do."_

And the Morphing Grid lowered back under the floor.

"Oh come on!" Stryder exclaimed, "I do not need anymore cryptic speeches in my life right now!"

"Whatever he meant, it can wait," Kira insisted, "We need to get going!"

Stryder nodded and they all took off.

 **XXX**

Wes and Eric took a tumble after getting blasted again by Ivan, who cackled. They barely managed to stand up. Then the others ran up.

"Wes! Eric!" Lily yelled as Casey and Conner helped the two up.

"Ahh, you've got reinforcements," Ivan chuckled, "Won't make a difference."

"I think it's time to show him what we're made of," Stryder stated, bringing out his solar morpher.

"Let's do it!" Kimberly grinned.

Everyone else got their morphers out and got ready.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Time for... Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

They all morphed and got into fighting positions.

"Come on out children!" Ivan said as he summoned more Ooze minions, "Daddy needs you!"

"Just like old times, huh Tommy?" Kimberly said.

"Kinda," Tommy shrugged.

The Ooze minions charged and the group started fighting. The minions were as durable as ever, but were quickly overwhelmed by the power the Rangers possessed. Completely overpowered by super attacks, the Ooze minions were defeated.

"You're next Ooze!" Casey yelled.

"I'm just trembling in my boots," Ivan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Give it your best shot!"

"You asked for it!" Conner said, bringing out the Shield of Triumph, "Triassic time! Battlelyzer!"

He transformed, flew into the air, and aimed his shoulder cannons at Ivan, "Fire!!"

The laser blast headed straight towards the pink and purple villain, who just chuckled and held out his hands. And Ivan _caught the blast_. As the fire dissipated, the Rangers all stared at him in horror.

"W-What the-?!" Stryder stuttered.

"There's no way he's that powerful!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I knew he was strong," Kimberly said nervously, "But this is too much. And I've fought him before!"

Ivan cackled, "Ah yes, it feels good to be at 100% power! There's no hope of you ever beating me!"

"We'll see about that!" Trent said as he and the other Dino Rangers crossed their arms and the Jungle Rangers brought out their Claw Boosters.

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Jungle Master Mode!"

The group charged and Ivan grinned. He fired a ball of electricity at them and they quickly dodged it. The Jungle Rangers zoomed ahead and began slashing. But just like before, Ivan tanked the attacks and knocked them away.

Kira swooped in but Ivan dodged and grabbed one of her legs. He swung her around and sent her careening into the oncoming Conner and Ethan. As they crashed to the ground, Trent zoomed straight into Ivan, pinning him against a wall.

"Oooooh," Ivan muttered, "Scary!"

He laughed and pink energy exploded around him, blasting Trent away. Ivan then fired a ball of electricity at the charging Wes and Eric and they went flying. Ivan cackled as the Rangers regrouped.

"As I said before," he taunted, "You have no hope of beating me!"

Then he was interrupted by four sets of laser blasts hitting him. He stumbled back and looked at where the blasts came from and saw four figures in white jumpsuits wielding strange looking pistols.

"Oh great," Ivan groaned, "More of them..."

"Jen!" Wes cried out in joy, "Guys! You're here!"

Jen smiled at him, then turned and grimaced at Ivan, "I don't think I've ever seen a more disgusting enemy..."

"You should've seen me in my giant form," Ivan mumbled.

"Enough talk!" one of the Time Rangers, he had blue trim, said, "Let's finish this."

The Time Rangers held up their left hands, showing their morphers.

"Time for... Time Force!"

 **(A/N: Cue awesome Time Force theme song!)**

The four morphed into their uniforms and prepared to fight.

"Umm," Stryder said, "I hate to be that guy, but I don't see how this is gonna make a difference."

"He's right you know," Ivan chuckled, "You basically showed up just in time to be useless."

Jen growled a bit as they joined the Rangers' side. The thing was, she knew he was right. The other Rangers were battered and tired from being knocked around and Ivan looked as refreshed as ever.

"So what do we do?" Trip, the Green Time Ranger, asked.

"...We fight to the end," Stryder said, demorphing and bringing out both his morphers, "No matter what, Ivan Ooze has to be stopped."

Tommy patted his shoulder, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kimberly stared at the two with interest. She suddenly began thinking that if things had turned out differently all those years ago, she would be right there next to Tommy, telling Stryder the same thing... She shook her head free of those thoughts as they got into fighting positions.

Ivan cackled and scoffed, "You're all so pathetic. You know what? I'll give you another week to live. Until then, I'll be around. One week from now, meet me back here... If you think you can give me a worthy challenge."

And thus, Ivan flew away and the Rangers stared after him in shock.

"So..." Katie, the Yellow Time Ranger, said, "That was a thing."

 **XXX**

 **So yeah, the Rangers have one more week to get together and defeat Ivan. Till next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 9: The New Game Plan

**Chapter 9: The New Game Plan**

The Rangers arrived back at the Oliver household in a heap. All of them, except the Time Rangers, were exhausted from their fight with Ivan. They sat in random spots in the living room and began brainstorming on what to do next.

"That was a total bust," Kira stated.

"No kidding," Stryder said, "We got reinforcements, but they wouldn't have made a difference. No offense."

"None taken," Jen replied, "I completely agree. We stood no chance."

"I still don't understand how he's gotten so strong," Kimberly put in, "He wasn't nearly as strong as before."

"No idea," Tommy admitted, "But keep in mind, the last time we met him, we didn't even fight him in his normal form. The only time we directly fought him was when he combined with that giant robot and we were in the Megazord. Who knows how much power he's stored up over the years."

"So what you're saying is," Conner said, "We're pretty much screwed."

"As much as it stings to admit it," Eric sighed, "Yeah. Even when Aisha, Dominic, and the others get back, I honestly don't think we stand much of a chance."

The room went quiet with that thought hanging in the air. Stryder lowered his head in shame. For once, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt this helpless since Tommy was trapped in amber. Then a thought occurred to him that he'd never thought of before.

And that's when he suddenly realized what the Morphing Grid meant when he said that Stryder's time was coming. A new idea formed in his head. He knew what to do. With new confidence, Stryder stood up.

"Well," he stated, "We're gonna need more help then."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas, the Blue Time Ranger, asked.

"It's obvious that we're too weak to fight him like we are now," Stryder explained, "So we get more help."

"Yeah, but where-" Tommy stopped himself and his eyes widened, "Wait. You mean...?"

"Exactly. We need all of the Rangers."

The room was silent for a minute or so until Casey spoke up, "That's a good plan and all, but how are we gonna pull it off? We have a week until Ivan shows up again."

"Dr. O?" Stryder said, "I heard that you had gathered together the past Red Rangers before. Do you think you can contact them again?"

Tommy smiled, "This idea is sounding more and more doable. Yeah, you can count on me."

"Kira?" Stryder turned to his girlfriend, "You said you teamed up with various Rangers from the past and helped the Overdrive Rangers, right?"

"Yeah..." Kira agreed, thinking about it and smiling, "Yeah, I think I can get in touch with the teams."

Stryder smiled, "Awesome! Then that's our plan. When RJ and Theo get back with Dom and Aisha, we explain the plan, contact the other teams, and meet up with them. With all the Rangers working together, Ivan Ooze in going down. Who's with me?"

Stryder stuck his hand out. Kira smiled again and immediately put her hand on top of his. Then Tommy. Then Kimberly. Slowly, all the Rangers in the room placed their hands on top of each other.

"We're with you, captain," Tommy half-joked.

"Let's do it!" Stryder exclaimed and everyone separated.

"Wait!" Kira said, "One of the Ranger teams, SPD, is a team a decade into the future. How are we gonna get them?"

"Um, Kira?" Stryder smirked, "We have the Time Force Power Rangers. I'm pretty sure we can get SPD."

Kira thought about that for a second and then face-palmed, "I feel so stupid now."

Stryder chuckled and turned to Jen, "You guys think you can get them?"

Jen nodded, "Don't worry. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright then," Stryder clapped his hands together, "Let's finish this!"

 **XXX**

 **ELSEWHERE...**

Ivan Ooze flew through the sky in his pink ooze form, pondering what to do. Knowing the Power Rangers, they would no doubt find some kind of way to get the upper hand on him. Probably something to do with that Stryder kid's Red Ranger power.

Then suddenly he spotted something rather interesting. A small black island in the middle of the ocean. He flew closer to it and saw that the island was manmade. But it was also in ruins with wrecked walls at the top of a hill, like some sort of palace had stood there.

He landed next to the ruins of the palace and walked inside. Amazingly, the roof was still intact as well as most of the inside walls. Ivan continued walking down the hall and came to a closed door. Smiling a bit, Ivan melted into ooze and slid right through the cracks of the door.

When he reformed, he saw that he was in some kind of laboratory. A super wrecked one at that. There were tables broken in half, or just in splinters, smashed jars with what looked like action figures in them, and a chair at the far end of the room, almost like a throne. That's when Ivan knew where he was. Mesogog's old fortress.

He then spotted a TV flickering on and off next to the throne. Ivan walked over and smacked the TV and it came back into focus. Ivan pressed rewind and saw that the TV had recorded every event the Dino Rangers and up experienced. Ivan looked at the various minions and monsters that showed up on screen every time he randomly clicked fast forward.

Ivan grinned wickedly and sat on the throne, "The Boogeyman is taking over!"

 **XXX**

 **That doesn't seem good. But what could Ivan want with old recordings of the Rangers? Till next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 10: Executing the New Game Plan

**Chapter 10: Executing the New Game Plan**

After RJ, Theo, Dom, Fran, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha got back and had a quick reunion with Tommy and Kimberly, they were quickly updated and the Rangers went to the Morphing Grid, who gave Aisha her Bear powers back and Rocky and Adam got their Zeo powers back. Afterwards, the Rangers separated into teams.

Conner, Ethan, Adam, and Trent went to find the Overdrive Rangers, the Time Rangers (except Wes and Eric) and Aisha went forward through time to find the SPD Rangers, Wes, Rocky, and Eric went to find the Wild Force Rangers, RJ, Theo, and Dom went to get the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Tommy, Kimberly, and Fran stayed to see if Tommy could contact Andros, and Stryder and Kira went to find the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Tommy typed quickly on the computer, Kimberly and Fran looking over his shoulder, as he tried to get in contact with Andros. It was tough, considering Andros was in space. But eventually, Tommy made contact with the alien and his face appeared on screen.

"Hey Tommy!" Andros said, "Long time no see!"

"Hey Andros," Tommy replied, "Look, we've got a bit of a situation back down on Earth, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. On your way, can you pick up your sister and her team on Mirinoi?"

"Actually, I'm there right now. I was just visiting Karone when I got your call. All of her team is here. Say hi guys!"

Andros turned the camera to his left and Tommy and Kimberly saw the Lost Galaxy Rangers: Leo, Karone, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Mike, who all waved and said hello.

"Nice to meet you all," Kimberly greeted while Fran seemed to be having a mental breakdown at the sight of so many other Rangers.

"That's awesome!" Tommy said, "That makes things a bit easier."

"What situation are we talking about here?" Leo asked.

"One that requires all the Ranger teams," Tommy answered, "There's a villain on the loose named Ivan Ooze. He nearly destroyed me and the other Mighty Morphing Rangers back in the day. He's now back and more powerful than ever. We need all the help we can get."

"That does sound like a problem," Maya said.

"Count us in," Karone smiled.

"Same here," Andros agreed, "Is there anything else?"

Tommy thought for a moment, "Actually, there is one more thing. Can you go to the Alien Rangers' planet and get them and Billy?"

"Consider it done," Andros replied, "We'll be on Earth before you know it."

"Thanks! See ya later."

Andros logged off and Tommy say back in his chair, "That gets the hard part out of the way."

Fran still had a malfunctioning brain, "Oh my gosh... Every Ranger ever is gonna show up! I can't believe it! I don't know what to think anymore! I-"

"Woah," Kimberly chuckled a bit, putting a hand on Fran's shoulder, "Breathe, Fran."

"Right. Sorry."

"Now it's time to contact all the other Rangers," Tommy stated as he typed two letters: TJ.

 **XXX**

 **BLUE BAY HARBOR**

 **NINJA ACADEMY**

Stryder and Kira walked through the woods until they reached a waterfall.

"And you're sure this is the place?" Stryder asked.

"Yep," Kira said, "Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

As if on cue, multiple ninjas jumped out of the shadows and treetops and surrounded them. Stryder and Kira immediately got into fighting positions.

"Oh..." Stryder gulped, "That."

"Just fight," Kira whispered, "Don't use any special powers, including morphing. Just trust me."

Stryder nodded as the ninjas charged. However, it became clear who was the strongest ones here. Stryder and Kira managed to knock all of them to the ground.

"Well..." Stryder said, "That was a bit easier than I thought."

"You're not out of the woods yet!" A somewhat familiar voice yelled.

Out of nowhere, a cloaked ninja wearing black with red streaks literally flew through the air and kicked Stryder in the face. Then another ninja, this one with yellow streaks, burst out of the ground and kicked Kira into Stryder.

They fell to the ground as the two ninjas got into position. Stryder and Kira managed to pull each other up.

"Okay," Stryder stated, "Jerk move guys. Jerk. Move."

"Wait," Yellow said, "Kira? Stryder?"

The two removed their hoods and showed their faces.

"Shane?" Kira gasped, "Dustin?"

The Dino Rangers greeted their past allies and explained the situation. The former Ninja Storm Rangers led them through the waterfall and they entered the Ninja Academy, where they ran into Tori and Cam, and explaining the situation again.

After that, Tori and Dustin went off to find Blake and Hunter (Tori for obvious reasons) while the remaining Rangers traveled back to Tommy's.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry about the little montage ending there, but I'm kinda rushing a bit since I was gone all weekend. Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 11: Prepping for Battle

**Chapter 11: Prepping for Battle**

By the time Stryder, Kira, Cam, and Shane got back to Tommy's a whole lot of cars, including the Time Rangers' spaceship, were in his driveway and yard.

"Geez," Stryder exclaimed, "We weren't gone for that long! Everyone's already here?!"

"I know, right?" Kira agreed, "Maybe some were already on their way here looking for help."

"Or due to lazy writing," Stryder suggested.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well," Cam stated, "Whatever the case, it looks like we got help a whole lot faster."

"That's good for us," Shane smirked.

"Well..." Stryder sighed, "Let's meet our predecessors."

 **XXX**

The four walked into the house and they could tell immediately that the atmosphere was tense. All sets of eyes turned to them as soon as they walked through the door. Kira recognized most of them (due to Tommy's video diary), while Stryder and the two Ninja Storm Rangers only knew a select few (only because they've teamed up before).

Almost everyone was there. The only ones who weren't there were the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. Even without the complete horde, it was still overwhelming to have so many legends under one roof. Even with this much power, though, Stryder somehow had a sinking feeling that it still wasn't enough without everybody.

"Good, most of us are here," Tommy said, walking in from his office room, "Stryder, give us a recap."

"What?" Stryder flinched, "But... Why me? Aren't you more qualified, Dad?"

"This was your idea, remember?" Kira smiled.

"She's right," Kimberly walked in, "You called us all here, Stryder. Therefore, this is your mission. You're our leader."

All sets of eyes in the room turned to him and many faces smiled, while others were serious and expectant. Stryder gulped. Sure, it had been his idea, but he never expected this. He was now responsible for the Power Ranger Legacy. If anyone died, it was on him. He wasn't sure if he could handle that responsibility.

Then he felt Kira's hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and saw her comforting smile. And immediately, he felt reassured. He smiled. Kira just had that effect on him.

He took a deep breath, turned back to the crowd, and put on his signature smirk, "Alright everyone, listen up. As you all are most likely aware of by now, the evil entity known as Ivan Ooze is running loose on Earth. And it's going to take all of us to stop him, as unbelievable as that sounds. And I'm guessing you've been to the Morphing Grid to get your powers back, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Stryder said, "Any questions?"

TJ, the Blue Space Ranger, asked, "Are you sure it's gonna take all of us? How can you be positive that it'll take this much power?"

"Because the last time we fought, Ivan tossed us around like rag dolls. Even while we were at full power. If he can take on two Super Dino Mode, three Jungle Master Modes, and a Pai Zhug master, he should have plenty of power to take us on."

Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger, blinked, "I don't know what some of those words meant, but that sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah, it is," Theo confirmed.

 **(A/N: Cue inspirational music!)**

"You know something else?" Stryder asked, "To be perfectly honest... Some of us aren't gonna make it out of this alive."

A few Rangers exchanged nervous glances.

"I see some of you looking at each other nervously. But you can't lie to me, and say that you haven't at least thought something like that in your careers as Rangers."

A few Rangers nodded in agreement.

"I know that some of us might not get along great. Many of us are complete opposites of the other. But that still doesn't mean we can't work together. Look at Conner, Ethan, and Kira. When they first started out, they hated each other. But they still pulled through and worked together, and now they're the best of friends," Stryder looked at Kimberly and Tommy, "And some of us feel a little awkward around old friends because we haven't heard from them in a while, or whatever.

"So please... Fight with me. If you won't fight for each other, fight for the things you do care about. Fight for the sake of using your powers again. Fight to kill that stupid cocky attitude of Ivan Ooze! Fight to save the world one more time. Who's with me?"

All of the Rangers looked at one another in silence. The silence was finally broken by Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Well crap," he stated, "I'll fight for that!"

And with that, the Rangers cheered. A few walked up to Stryder and clapped him on the back, commending him on the speech. Kira leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Good job," she smiled, then looked to her left and laughed, "Hey, check it out."

Stryder followed her gaze and saw Casey and Lily, the latter of whom refusing to end the endless hug. Stryder laughed at the scene along with Kira. He then looked over at Tommy, who was quickly hugged by Kimberly, who separated, blushing. Stryder couldn't help but smile.

Then, of course, someone had to ruin it.

"Hello Rangers!"

Every single person in the household stopped talking and looked at the TV. Ivan Ooze was on live TV.

"I wanna play a game..."

 **XXX**

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Geez, how many times have I said that in my writing career? Till next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 12: Shortened Deadline

**Chapter 12: Shortened Deadline**

Ivan Ooze's ugly mug was on the TV, grinning a wicked grin, "I know you're watching this."

Everyone stared at the TV with both horror and disgust. Lily grabbed Casey's arm, whimpering. Stryder just stared at the screen with a glare.

"I just called to let you know that I'm shortening the week deadline," Ivan continued, "You only have three more days to get your act together. But I suggest keeping the TV on in case I change my mind."

Mumbling was heard all throughout the house. Stryder growled at the announcement. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Okay, just letting you know! Ivan Ooze out!"

Ooze's face disappeared, leaving nothing but static on the screen. Talking erupted in the house.

"Guys! GUYS!!!" Stryder yelled, getting everyone's attention and the room went quiet, "Alright, listen. We no longer have as much time as we thought. But we can't let it keep us down. Dad, how much longer until Andros and the Lost Galaxy Rangers get here?"

"One day at the least, two days at the most," Tommy answered.

"Perfect! Call them and deliver the news. Everyone else, your free to go. You could stay at a hotel in the city, or go back home, but just make sure your back on the morning of the third day or earlier. We'll call if something changes. Sound like a plan?"

There were a lot of smiles and agreeing nods, "Good. You are dismissed... Man, I feel weird saying that..."

And thus, everyone, except for a select few, left for wherever they would stay. As they walked out, they congratulated Stryder for a great start as a leader.

"I couldn't have asked for a better leader," Jason commended, clapping Stryder on the shoulder.

Stryder smiled after everyone walked off. He turned back to his old teammates and Kimberly, who had stayed.

"I have to thank you guys," Stryder thanked, "You guys have stuck with me ever since I began. Thank you."

Ethan grinned, "Hey, what're friends for?"

And with that, the rest took off, except for Kira and Kimberly. Kimberly looked at Tommy, steeled her nerves, as kissed him on the cheek. Tommy's face went completely red as Kimberly walked out. As soon as she was gone, Stryder busted out laughing, and Kira couldn't help but join in.

"It's past your bedtime," Tommy glared, though it was more out of embarrassment.

"Wait," Stryder asked, "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock. It read 10:24. Stryder yawned.

"Oh man," he sighed, "I didn't realize how late it was... I'm off to bed."

Tommy laughed as Stryder stumbled into his old room, "Being leader isn't that easy now, so it?"

Tommy turned back to Kira, who was giggling. But that giggling turned into a sigh, then a frown.

"Well, I'm off to bed too," Tommy stated, "There's a spare room down the hall if you want."

Kira smiled sadly, "Thanks Dr. O."

Tommy nodded and walked to his room, touching the cheek where Kimberly had kissed him. Kira then looked back to the door Stryder had stumbled into.

 **XXX**

Stryder laid down on his old bed. It had been forever since he had laid down on it. It was a bit nostalgic. It was also a pretty big one, considering at the time, Tommy didn't have anything else.

But despite his body being exhausted, his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. He was now leader of every Ranger in existence. It was... overwhelming to say the least. That's when he heard a small knock on the door.

Kira tiptoed in and shut the door, "Hey..."

"Kira?" Stryder asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I-I just..." Kira said, her words breaking apart, "I'm just so worried. You said that some of us might not make it out of the final battle. What... What if one of us... You know..."

Kira sniffed and Stryder realized she was on the verge of tears. She was scared one of them wasn't gonna make it.

He sat up and motioned for her to sit next to him, "Come here."

She happily obliged. She jumped on the bed and hugged him. He returned the hug, stroking her back.

"Hey..." He assured her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us. We'll be okay."

Kira separated from him and lightly kissed him, "Can... Can I stay here with you tonight?"

Stryder smiled, "Sure."

He pulled the covers out and they both laid down. He pulled the blanket back up.

"Good night Kira," he yawned.

"Good night Stryder," she mumbled with her eyes closed, already falling asleep, "Love you..."

Stryder blinked at those last two words, but then smiled and kissed her forehead, "Love you too."

And he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **XXX**

 **And that's the end of that. It actually turned out to be a bit longer than I intended, but hey, who's complaining? Till next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 13: Stryder Oliver vs Ivan Ooze

**(A/N: It's the Dino Fury drinking game! Take a shot every time you spot a Dragonball Z Abridged reference!)**

 **Chapter 13: Stryder Oliver vs. Ivan Ooze**

Stryder slowly opened his eyes to see Kira sleeping next to him peacefully. He smiled and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her up. He couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she was sleeping.

He eventually walked out of the room and into the living room, in front of the still on TV. He stared at the static and began to wonder how on earth Ivan was able to get control of the TV like that and send that message.

"You know..."

The voice startled him and Ivan's face appeared on the screen. Stryder got up and glared at it.

"Your house is very easy to hack into," Ivan grinned, "Especially with all this new fangled technology I found. Did you know that your Dad has cameras installed in every room in the house? I can see and hear everything!"

Stryder's eyes widened. Ivan wasn't just sending a message. He was able to openly communicate with them as well as spy on them.

"What do you want, Ooze?" Stryder sneered.

"I want a fight," Ivan answered, "You're the only one who actually caused damage to me when you turned into that Red Ranger mode. I want a match, one on one, mano y mano, you know what I mean? Meet me in Downtown Reefside, that is, if you're not scared."

Ivan cackled and disappeared. Stryder stared at the screen in both horror and confusion. This _had_ to be some kind of trap. But on the other hand, if he won the fight, there wouldn't be any need for the rest of the Rangers. There would be no casualties.

Stryder's thoughts then drifted to Kira. If he failed, he would just be confirming her worst fear: losing him. He'd hate to go out and nearly get killed and scare her like that. And he couldn't even imagine what she would be like if he died.

But then a thought occurred to him. Why did Ivan want to fight Stryder by himself? The answer came to him instantly: Ivan was scared. With all the Rangers gathered together and Stryder being the leader, Ivan must've figured that if he cut the head off the snake, he would win. There was also the fact that Stryder was most likely the strongest Power Ranger in his Dino Fury mode.

Stryder smirked. If Ivan was scared, Stryder was gonna give him more reason to be. He got up and quietly walked out the door.

 **XXX**

Stryder walked into an abandoned Downtown Reefside. It looked as if a tornado blew through it. There were wrecked cars, fires burning in random places, and craters everywhere.

And in the middle of all of the destruction, was Ivan Ooze.

He grinned wickedly as Stryder approached, "You know I had a lot of fun when this much chaos is seen."

Stryder looked at a nearby wrecked car and his eyes widened when he saw a limp hand sticking out from under it, "How... How many people?!"

Ivan's grin widened even more, "...Enough."

Stryder growled. This guy was going down. Stryder brought out his Dino morpher.

"You're gonna pay for this," Stryder stated, "Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!! Super Dino Mode!!"

When he morphed, Ivan chuckled, "What? You not gonna go red right off the bat? I thought I was gonna get a good fight."

Stryder growled again and charged.

 **XXX**

Kira woke up in Stryder's bed, feeling refreshed. She looked over to her side and saw Stryder wasn't there. She wasn't too worried though. He most likely got out of bed earlier than her.

She got out of bed and stretched. She then walked out and into the living room.

"Stryder?" She called out, but no one answered, "Umm... Stryder?"

Still no answer. Kira was starting to get worried. Where was he?

 **XXX**

Stryder fell to the ground for the umpteenth time. He got up and demorphed. He took out his solar morpher.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Jungle Master Mode!!"

He zoomed at Ivan using his jets and slashed at him. Ivan just cackled at the blows and grabbed Stryder's hand. He threw the orange Ranger over his shoulder and Stryder smashed into a building wall.

Stryder groaned and demorphed. He barely managed to get up. He glared at his enemy.

"Now are you gonna turn red?" Ivan asked.

Stryder sneered and pulled out both of his morphers.

"Dino Fury!! Unite!!!"

Stryder felt immense power flow through him as he morphed. He stared at Ivan, who let out a laugh.

"Ahh... Now to get serious."

Stryder narrowed his eyes and charged toward him with blinding speed. He punched Ivan in the chest, sending the pink monstrosity skidding back. Ivan ran back up and thrust his palm into Stryder's left chest. Stryder flipped through the air and landed on his feet just a few yards back.

Ivan fired a ball of purple energy and Stryder jumped through into the air, spreading his legs. The ball flew between his legs and exploded onto a building instead. Stryder charged again, avoiding the lightning shooting out from Ivan's fingertips.

They traded blows for few seconds before Stryder kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into a wall. Ivan grunted and stood up straight.

"Is that really all you've got?" Ivan taunted, "Or are you holding back on me?"

Stryder sneered and brought out his weapon. The blade detached from the handle and Stryder began spinning the blade around and it began to glow.

"Dagger Dart! Chain Mode!"

The rope attaching the blade to the handle changed into a chain and the blade glowed even brighter.

"Fire!!!"

Stryder swung the blade onto the ground and energy erupted from it. A plume of energy hit Ivan like a truck and there was a loud explosion which sent up a cloud of smoke as Ivan yelled in pain.

Stryder took a deep breath and looked at the fire his attack had caused. Suddenly, a ball of energy flew out of the fire and scored a direct hit on Stryder's chest. Stryder was sent flying back into the wreckage of an eighteen wheeler where he landed on the ground and groaned.

He watched as Ivan slowly walked out of the fire with his hand raised. Just how powerful was he?!?!

"Pointless," Ivan laughed, "But I have a question though."

Stryder barely managed to get up, "What is it?"

"Die."

"That's... Not a quest-"

Stryder was interrupted by an enormous amount of lightning zapping him. Stryder crumpled to the ground and demorphed.

"That's because I don't do requests," Ivan smiled.

Stryder tried to get up again, but found that he couldn't. He was out of strength. Stryder came to the realization that he was going to die. Killed by some stupid snot alien. He had to admit, he didn't see that coming.

Ivan walked over and picked Stryder up by his shirt collar, "Any last words, Red Ranger?"

Stryder only groaned in response.

"Well said," Ivan smiled, putting a hand in front of Stryder's chest and forming an energy ball, "Good game."

But before he could fire, Kira swooped in in Super Dino Mode and slashed Ivan off of Stryder and into a wall, "Get away from him!!"

Stryder fell back to the ground, "Ow..."

Kira landed on the ground and ran over to him, "Stryder!! Are you okay?"

"Hi Kira..." Stryder muttered in a delusional state.

"Stryder, you idiot," she scolded, "What are you doing?"

"Dying... A little help?"

Kira rolled her eyes and slung him over her shoulder.

"Thanks best buddy..."

Kira couldn't help but smile at Stryder's delusional antics. But then Ivan burst out of the rubble, a bit ticked off that he didn't get to kill Stryder.

"And I just keep getting reminded of my failures!!" He screamed.

"You mean your failure at killing us," Kira asked, "Or just in general?"

Ivan growled and charged, but was interrupted by someone yelling, "Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!"

An earthquake crack blasted Ivan back to the rubble where he once was. Tommy ran in, wielding his staff and spun it in a circle.

"Get out of here you two!" He ordered, "I'll distract him! Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!!"

Kira walked as fast as she could back to the house, listening to Tommy's commands and Ivan's screams of pain.

 **XXX**

 **Well that was longer than I expected. And that makes four shots. Till next time guys!**


	16. Chapter 14: A Rock and a Hard Place

**Chapter 14: A Rock and a Hard Place**

"YOU MORON!!!!!" Kira screamed after Stryder made a full recovery at Tommy's house.

It had been four hours since they escaped from Ivan's wrath. Not long after they got back, Tommy managed to make it back alive and help Stryder recover. After Stryder did, Kira was none too happy with him, and for good reason.

"Whoa!" Stryder said nervously trying to calm his girlfriend down, "Kira! Please calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Kira shrieked, "CALM DOWN?!?! After everything we talked about last night, you just had to go out and nearly get yourself killed!! What were you thinking?!"

"Will you calm down if I tell you?"

Kira angrily took a deep breath, "...Fine."

"Thank you. Look, I figured that if I went out on my own and beat him, there wouldn't be any need for the rest of the Rangers. I was trying to do this for everyone's benefits. I admit that I made a mistake, and I won't do it again, but please understand that I did it for the best interest of everyone."

Kira's angry expression faded and was replaced with one of understanding, "Oh... Well... Sorry, it's just, when I saw the smoke from an explosion... I thought the worst..."

She sniffed and Stryder sighed, "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have run off like that and made you worry. Especially after what we talked about last night."

Kira rushed forward and hugged him. Stryder hugged back. Tommy walked in at that moment and spoke up.

"Well," he said, "I assume things are okay now?"

They turned and nodded.

"Good, because I just got word that Andros, Billy, the Alien Rangers, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers are just minutes away from landing somewhere around here. All of the Power Rangers are officially on Earth."

"That's definitely good," Stryder agreed.

"Do you think we should get everyone else?" Kira asked, "I mean, now that we're all here and we have one day left."

Stryder thought about it, "Might as well. I mean, we don't know exactly when Ivan is attacking tomorrow, so we might want to be prepared."

Tommy nodded, "Alright then. I'll call the others and tell them to get ready."

He headed off to his office and Stryder called out, "Hey, if you text Kimberly, be sure to send her X's and O's."

"Oh, be quiet!"

Stryder and Kira both started cracking up.

 **XXX**

 **JUNGLE KARMA PIZZA**

 **LOFT**

Casey and Lily were both sparring against each other in the lower part of the Loft while the rest handled lunch rush. They fought with the old practice weapons they first used when they arrived.

After a couple of swings, Casey came out on top.

"I win," Casey said, "... Again."

"Oh shut up," Lily replied as Casey helped her back up, "I'm gonna go see if the others need help."

As she walked away, Casey watched her and hung his head down. Why couldn't he just confess?! Then words Stryder once said to him crossed his mind.

 _"Look, it's obvious she likes you, but if you never take that chance, you're gonna lose her."_

Then Stryder's from two days ago.

 _"To be perfectly honest... Some of us aren't gonna make it out of this alive."_

'Now or never,' Casey thought.

"Lily, wait," he said.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Look, I um..." Casey rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I just wanted to say... Geez, how do I put this?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Casey? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... Look, I'm saying this because, well... Remember what Stryder told everyone a few days ago? About some of us probably not making it?"

Lily frowned sadly, "Yeah..."

"Well, I might not get another chance to tell you... that... that..."

Lily looked up at him as she stepped up to him, "What? That what?"

"That..." Casey took a deep breath, "That I really like you... Like more than a friend kind of like..."

There it was. Secret was out. Lily stared at him for a second while he looked away, his face as red as his uniform. Then she smiled.

"About time, you idiot."

Casey turned back to her, surprised. She giggled, stood up on her toes, and kissed him. Casey, after a few seconds of shock, eventually kissed back. And right now, neither of them could be happier.

 **XXX**

 **And there we go! After delivering the Kira x OC the last few chapters, I realized I had barely touched upon Casey x Lily. So there was this. Till next time guys!**


	17. Chapter 15: One Last Meeting

**Chapter 15: One Last Meeting**

The next morning, everyone was back in the Oliver Household. Now, _everyone_ was officially here. Stryder walked into the quite crowded living room.

"Alright guys," he said, "For those of you who just got here, I'm Stryder Oliver. And, as weird as it sounds, I'm the one responsible for this entire turnout and leader of this entire operation. Wow, I sound really professional when I say that..."

There were a few chuckles and giggles thrown around.

Stryder held his head down, trying not to let out a laugh, "Okay, okay. But let's be honest here. I'm sure many of us are unsure what we're going to do. And, well, so am I. The only plan I really have is to go to Ivan Ooze and send him to where he belongs. I mean, there's more than a hundred of us! There's no doubt in my mind we can win."

He held up a fist, "Alright guys, what time is it?"

A few of the older Rangers smiled and held up their fists, "It's Morphing Time!!"

Stryder looked at everyone else, all of whom smiled at the phrase, held out their fists, and, all as one, shouted, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!!!!!"

And with that, they all got up and headed to the exit. Kira got up and hugged Stryder and they smiled at each other. Then Stryder glanced in the direction of Casey and Lily, the latter of whom kissing Casey on the cheek. Stryder smirked.

"Hey Casey!" he said, "Does this mean I get to say 'I told you so'?"

Their faces went red, but Lily spoke up, "Yeah, fine."

"I told you so."

Kira stifled a laugh as Casey and Lily rolled their eyes and walked out the door.

Stryder looked at his girlfriend one last time, "You ready for this?"

Kira smiled, "I'm ready if you are."

Stryder smiled as they walked out the door, hand in hand.

 **XXX**

Ivan stood in the ruined suburb that he had last fought in, waiting patiently. He heard footsteps coming his way. He turned and saw Stryder standing on the opposite side of the street. Ivan smiled evilly.

"So," he said, "Gotten over your last defeat?"

Stryder smirked, "Yes, but this time, I brought backup."

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he looked around Stryder. He then saw Kira and Tommy walked next to Stryder and stopped on either side of the Dino Fury Ranger. Ivan then looked and saw every Ranger in existence all on random spots on Stryder's side of the street. On top of buildings, or on the ground, every Ranger was there.

Stryder brought out both of his morphers, "Ivan Ooze... Your time is up."

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm saving the final battle for the next chapter. Till next time guys!**


	18. Chapter 16: The Unleashed Power Part 1

**Chapter 16: The Unleashed Power Part 1**

 **(Author's Note: Time for the longest role call ever... Of all time.)**

"Are you guys ready?!" Stryder yelled.

"READY!!!!!" Everyone replied, getting their morphers ready.

 **XXX**

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!!!"

 **XXX**

"Zeo Ranger One! Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two! Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four! Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Gold!"

"Power Rangers!! Zeo!!!"

 **XXX**

"Shift into Turbo! Blue Turbo Ranger!! Ha!!!"

 **XXX**

"Let's Rocket!"

"Space Rangers!! Ha!!!"

 **XXX**

"Alien Rangers!! Ha!!!"

 **(Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not even gonna try to understand them.)**

 **XXX**

"Go! Galactic!"

"Magnum Power!"

"Lost Galaxy Rangers!! Ha!!!"

 **XXX**

"Lightspeed! Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Power Rangers!! Lightspeed Rescue!!!"

 **XXX**

"Time for... Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Power Rangers!! Time Force!!!"

 **XXX**

"Wild Access!"

"Power Rangers!! Wild Force!!!"

 **XXX**

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power Rangers!! Ninja Storm!!!"

 **XXX**

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Power Rangers!! Dino Thunder!!!"

 **XXX**

"SPD! Emergency!"

"Power Rangers!! SPD!!!"

 **XXX**

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Power Rangers!! Mystic Force!!!"

 **XXX**

"Overdrive! Accelerate!"

Power Rangers!! Operation Overdrive!!!"

 **XXX**

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of a Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!! Jungle Fury!!!"

 **XXX**

"Dino Fury! Unite!"

"Dino Fury!! Red Ranger!!!"

 **XXX**

 **(A/N: The only thing that could've made this role call any longer is if I also included the Power Rangers after Jungle Fury.)**

Stryder punched his palm and cracked his neck, "This is the end, Ooze."

Ivan raised an eyebrow and stared at all the Rangers, who were looking at him, no doubt with glares on their faces. Then he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"Oh nothing," Ivan stated, "I just thought I might bring back old memories."

He laughed as he shot ooze out of his body. But this time, his 'children' weren't the only things that formed. All foot soldiers from each Rangers' past formed. Putties, Tyrannodrones, Rinshi, Kelzaks, every foot soldier was there to fight.

Stryder leaned back a bit in shock, as did some of the others. But then he steeled his guts and glared. There may have been hundreds, maybe thousands, of foot soldiers, but they were still foot soldiers. He had little doubt that all of them could handle them.

It was Ivan he was worried about. He knew once he got serious, Ivan could kill one of them easily. So, Stryder's plan formed.

"Guys!" He announced over his morpher, "I'll take Ivan. You guys take care of the minions."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Stryder answered, "If anyone else tries, Ivan could easily kill them. I'm the only one who actually stands a legitimate chance."

"Alright then," Tommy then spoke up, "You heard him guys! Let's finish this!"

There was a collection of miscellaneous agreements and yells. Kira then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful," she said.

Stryder really hoped she knew he was smirking under his helmet, "Don't worry. I got this."

"Go get 'em boys!" Ivan yelled.

And with that, the two armies charged.

As Rangers and foot soldiers clashed, Stryder walked toward Ivan Ooze. A random Kelzak ran at him, but Stryder merely swung out his right arm and the Kelzak went down without Stryder ever tearing his gaze from his main target.

"You're going down," Stryder sneered.

"I'd like to see you try," Ivan shot back.

Stryder prepared himself and charged.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers continued their fight against the seemingly endless number of enemies.

"It's just like Astronema's attack on Earth all over again," Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger, said to Andros while she shot down a Piranhatron.

Andros scoffed as he took out a Cog, "You and I remember Astronema's attack _very_ differently."

 **XXX**

Elsewhere, Conner and Shane worked their way through a group of Rinshi and Putties, but then we're knocked back by a few Quantrons. They helped each other up as the enemies closed in.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Conner answered.

They both held up their right wrist, "Battlyzer!"

They formed their Battlyzers and fired blasts at various groups of Triptoids and Cyclobots.

 **XXX**

Kira, Adam, and Xander meanwhile fought through a couple of Putrids and Styxoids. Kira kept glancing in the direction of Stryder as he traded punches with Ivan. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but fear for her boyfriend's life. And who could blame her?

 **XXX**

Stryder continued fighting Ivan Ooze. Ivan kept his grin up while Stryder had to push his very limit to keep up. But at some point, Stryder slipped up. Ivan punched him in the chest and the Red Ranger was sent flying back. Ivan then fired a blast and Stryder was sent straight on his back.

Ivan stalked over while Stryder struggled to get up, "Well, time to die Red Ranger."

Ivan summoned an energy ball into his hand and prepared to fire. But before he could, a yellowish wing slashed his chest and he was sent tumbling back. Stryder looked up and saw Kira in Super Dino Mode.

"Kira!" Stryder exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"Saving you!" She answered, "I'm not just going to stand around and watch you die!"

"Bad choice, little girl," Ivan laughed.

Before Kira could react, Ivan grabbed her by the throat while Stryder watched in horror.

"Kira!!" He yelled.

"Now, Stryder," Ivan grinned, "You can watch her die."

His grip tightened and Kira began hopelessly clawing at Ivan's hand. Stryder thought desperately for a plan, but there was nothing. He was out of ideas. He could only watch as the most powerful enemy he had ever faced choked his girlfriend, the one he loved.

Stryder's horror quickly turned into anger as he clenched his fists, "Let. Her. Go."

Ivan looked at him and cackled, "Oh really? Or what?"

Stryder's fists clenched even tighter, "Or you're going to feel pain beyond belief."

Ivan laughed, "As if."

Stryder's body then began to glow red. The patterns on his suit began to shift a bit, changing color: black with white outlining. His visor also gained a white outline. Then the patterns grew into black spikes and jet booster circles formed on his sides and back.

Stryder felt power surge through him like nothing he had ever felt before. He smirked with confidence.

"Alright Ooze," he said, while Ivan stared in shock, _"Let her go."_

 **XXX**

 **Word of advice: Don't tick off Stryder. Till next time guys!**


	19. Chapter 17: The Unleashed Power Part 2

**Chapter 17: The Unleashed Power Part 2**

Ivan stared at Stryder in awe, "What might this be? You got a slightly different style now."

Stryder continued to glare, "I said... LET HER GO!!!"

Stryder swung his arm in front of him and Ivan cried out in pain. He dropped Kira and grasped his arm while she coughed and rubbed her neck. Ivan looked at his wrist and there was a rather large cut on it, bleeding pink blood.

"What the..." Ivan turned to Stryder, "What just happened?!"

"You pressed the Kira button," Stryder stated.

He then zoomed forward at impossible speed. The next thing Ivan knew, Stryder's fist was buried in his stomach. Ivan coughed up a hint of blood from the pain.

Stryder looked up at Ivan and smirked, "Ya shouldn't have did that."

Stryder then drew back his fist and roundhouse kicked Ivan in the face, propelled by the jet boosters, sending him flying back into a building, knocking over quite a few foot soldiers along the way.

Kira simply stared at Stryder and managed to say, "Whoa..."

Stryder turned back to her, "Kira, get back to fighting with the others. I've got this."

Kira didn't even bother trying to argue. She nodded, got up, and ran back into the horde of minions. Stryder turned back to Ivan, who had burst out of the rubble.

"You'll pay for that!" Ivan yelled, blasting an energy ball straight at the Red Ranger.

The ball exploded on Stryder's chest, covering the area with smoke. Ivan laughed, but when the smoke cleared, Stryder was still standing there without a scratch.

Ivan leaned back in terror, "What?!"

"I'm going to make sure you die for good Ooze," Stryder stated.

"Like that'll happen!" Ivan growled.

Stryder narrowed his eyes and ran forward. He was so fast, it was almost like instant teleportation. As he ran, he saw Ivan's hand moving up in slow motion, as if he was preparing to shoot lightning. Stryder reached out and grabbed Ivan's wrist, clenching it and making Ivan cry out in pain.

"Yeah, no," Stryder smirked.

"What are you?!" Ivan grunted.

Stryder released Ivan's hand and kicked him in the stomach. Ivanflew back a few feet and Stryder glared at him as Ivan looked back up.

"I am Stryder Oliver," he stated, "And I am a Power Ranger."

Ivan stared at Stryder with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time: _fear_. Stryder zoomed forward and Ivan put up a desperate attempt to block. It failed, of course, and the Red Ranger threw a punch. Ivan smashed into a car and felt something running down his nose: blood.

"I'm impressed," Stryder grinned, "Three punches and all you got was a bloody nose."

Ivan stared at him, "What do you mean three?!"

Stryder simply let out a chuckle while Ivan got to his feet. There was no doubt in Ivan's mind now. He was scared. His fear turned into disbelief, then his disbelief into anger. He would not be defeated by a Ranger he barely knew- no, he would not lose at all!!

"You..." Ivan snarled, "I WILL END YOU!!!"

Stryder then stared at him as Ivan flew on top of a building. Ivan held his hands out and energy began to gather. Ivan's eyes were filled with rage.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!!!!!" Ivan screamed.

Instantly, all the foot soldiers transformed into black spheres of light and zoomed into the giant energy ball forming in Ivan's hands, making it bigger as electricity sparked around it. A few Rangers stumbled mid-punch as the minions vanish.

Stryder growled. He could feel that much power would be even too much for him to handle. Heck, that ball probably had enough power to blow up half the planet. Stryder held his arms out.

"EVERYONE!!!" He yelled, "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!!! I NEED ALL THE POWER I CAN GET!!!!"

Everybody held out their arms and various colored spheres of light formed and absorbed into Stryder. He felt more and more powerful with each second. He gritted his teeth. The power was almost literally overwhelming. His body physically couldn't take much more of this.

Then his form began to change a bit. His visor and stripes gained gold outlines. Gold pads appeared on each shoulder, as well as his elbows and kneecaps.

"Dino Master Mode!!" Stryder yelled, "Battlyzer!!!"

He held his hands out in front of him and a small energy ball appeared, "Dino Fury Blast!"

"TAKE THIS!!!" Ivan fired his sphere and everyone took cover.

Except for Stryder, "FIRE!!!!!"

Stryder fired a red blast wave, which collided with the dark energy ball, causing both attacks to halt, each struggling to overcome the other.

Ivan growled and fired a few smaller blasts, which added to his attack. The dark energy grew bigger and began pushing back Stryder's blast.

"This is the end!!!" Ivan yelled, cackling loudly.

Stryder groaned at the strain. He was putting everything he had into this and it still wasn't enough. His body wouldn't last much longer. Then...

"RHINO BLADE!!! FIRE!!!!"

Stryder turned his head and saw his teammates coming out from cover and readying their weapons, Dom already firing his.

"WOLF BEAM!!! FIRE!!!!"

"CLAW CANNON!!! FIRE!!!!"

"Z-REX BLASTER!!! READY!!!! FIRE!!!!!"

The blasts swirled around Stryder's blast, combined into it, and the blast grew even wider. Ivan's eyes widened in horror.

"No..." He muttered, "NO!!!"

His ball dispersed and the Dino Fury Blast landed a direct hit. Ivan screamed as his body slowly disintegrated.

"NOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU STRYDER!!!!!" Were Ivan's last words before he was completely destroyed in one last explosion.

Stryder's blast dispersed and he was left breathing heavily. There was a moment of silence... then there was cheering. Various Rangers fist pumped, high-fived, hugged, etcetera. Stryder managed to let out a laugh before demorphed and collapsed.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing Kira and his teams running to him...

 **XXX**

 **And Ivan Ooze was destroyed! At long last!! Though questions remain: What happened to Stryder? How did Ivan get so powerful? Does anyone really care anymore? Okay, just kidding on that last one. Till-**

 _Hehehe..._

 **What the... Who was that? ... Oh well. They're gone now. Till next time guys!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Aftermath

**Chapter 18: The Aftermath**

 **Some time later...**

Stryder opened his eyes to find himself in some kind of white void.

 **(A/N: Void... Void... void... Sorry, couldn't help myself.)**

 _"Stryder..."_

Stryder looked around, "Morphing Grid?"

 _"Yes,"_ the rock appeared before Stryder, _"It's good to see you."_

"Am I... Dead?" Stryder asked.

 _"No,"_ the Grid answered, _"But almost. That much power was too much for your body to handle. You would've been destroyed if you had remained morphed any longer."_

"I think that's the first time demorphing was ever a good thing."

The Grid chuckled, _"Agreed. However, there is... troubling news."_

"What now?"

 _"Ivan didn't have that much power before. He was able to match your strength better than I thought. He shouldn't have been that strong."_

"So, Ivan shouldn't have been nearly that hard to take down?"

 _"Correct."_

"So, how _did_ he get so much power?"

 _"I fear that another being gave it to him. A being with greater power."_

"Great. There's always gotta be someone stronger."

 _"Stryder, I don't know who or what gave him this power, but it is nothing to be concerned about right now. We are in a time of peace."_

"But not for long though."

 _"As much as I'd love to tell you otherwise, correct. But I do not sense any greater powers in the universe. We are at peace for now."_

"Finally! A break from the craziness!"

 _"Go now Stryder. Your friends need you more than I do."_

Stryder smiled as his body disappeared, "Thank you Morphing Grid."

 _"It has been a pleasure."_

Stryder disappeared completely and the Morphing Grid was left alone. If a rock could smile, the Grid did. But then, a different, higher pitched voice was heard.

"WELL WELL WELL," it said, "I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR FOREVER!"

The Grid turned and looked but saw nobody, _"Who said that? Who are you?!"_

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue fire and a single eye appeared. The eye moved up and down as maniacal laughter was heard.

The Grid stared in shock, _"Oh no..."_

 **XXX**

Stryder slowly woke up, his vision a bit blurry. He suddenly heard voices as his hearing came back.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

"Stryder, can you hear me?"

"Stryder! Come on, wake up!"

Stryder groaned and slowly sat up. He soon realized that he was back in his bedroom at Tommy's house. He saw Kimberly and Tommy to his left and Kira in the middle. He looked right and saw Dana, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Ugh," Stryder groaned, "What happened?"

"You demorphed and went into a bit of a comatose state," Dana explained, "You're fine now."

"Not the first time I've been in a coma," Stryder joked.

Kira walked over and punched him in the arm, "What did I tell you what would happen if you went into a coma again?!"

Stryder gulped, "You were pretty vague about it, but I'm pretty sure you were going to kill me."

Kira sighed, "Yeah, but you get a pass. You did just save the world and you were only out for a full day."

Stryder smiled and started to get out of bed. But he collapsed as soon as he did. Tommy ran over and helped him back up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Stryder replied, "What happened to everyone?"

"Waiting on you to wake up," Kimberly answered, "Some went home, but everyone is waiting for the call that you're awake. They wanted to thank you personally."

Stryder smiled, "Take me to them."

With Tommy under one arm and Kira holding his hand, Stryder limped out of his room. He stepped into the living room, where a horde of Rangers were sitting or standing. All talking ceased as they saw Stryder. Then there was cheering. Stryder received light pats on the back and the occasional handshake, along with 'thank you's' and 'congrats'.

Stryder looked over at Kira, who was smiling warmly at him. And he couldn't be happier.

 **XXX**

 **One week later...**

Stryder leaned on the railing of the back balcony of Tommy's house. He began thinking about the events of the past week. Tommy and Kimberly had officially gotten back together, and this time, Kimberly promised 'no break up letter'.

Casey and Lily had returned to Ocean Bluff, of course, but not before hearing so many 'I told you so's' from their friends. Dom and Fran got right back on a plane to Europe to continue their rather long date.

Stryder himself had been in Tommy's house, recovering. Kira refused to leave until Stryder was back to 100%.

And, speak of the devil, Kira came up to Stryder's side and kissed him on the cheek, "Feeling better?"

"A bit," Stryder answered, stretching his neck, "My neck's still a bit sore though."

"Yeah, well," Kira said, "One little improvement at a time."

Stryder then frowned at what he should say next. He had planned this moment for some time now, but he found out just now how unprepared he was. He gulped and spoke.

"Hey Kira?" He said, causing her to turn to him, "There's something I need to tell you..."

Kira frowned, "Huh? What is it?"

"Well... Umm..." Stryder stumbled over his own words, "You see, umm..."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Well? What?"

Stryder took a deep breath, "Kira... You've known me longer than anyone else. And to think that you even love me is almost beyond comprehension. But anyway, you know that I'm not very good with words sometimes, I just take action. So... I'm just gonna get right to it."

And Stryder got down on one knee.

 **XXX**

 **Now ain't that just adorable. Now we have an epilogue to do. Till next time guys!**


	21. Epilogue: Till Next Time

**Epilogue: Till Next Time**

 **One month later...**

Stryder sat on a park bench in the middle of Downtown Reefside. Things had gone well for the area after the attack. The buildings were already rebuilt and the roads were fixed up, save for some potholes that needed to be filled.

Stryder frowned though when he remembered what the destruction had caused. Ivan had taken almost a hundred lives that day. There had already been funerals for the dead, and Stryder had attended every one of them. Discretely, of course.

Stryder shook his head clear of those negative thoughts and focused on something else. He looked at his hand and stared at the ring on it. While the official marriage was still being planned, Stryder couldn't help but smile at the thought that he and Kira were getting married. That was something he could hardly fathom.

But then his thoughts suddenly diverted to the Morphing Grid's words:

 _"I fear that another being gave it to him. A being with greater power."_

Stryder frowned at those past words. What on earth could have more power than Ivan? But, as before, Stryder shook his head free of the thoughts and focused on the Grid's other words:

 _"Stryder, I don't know who or what gave him this power, but it is nothing to be concerned about right now. We are in a time of peace."_

There was nothing to worry about. With any luck, whoever it was, wouldn't attack for a while now. Stryder just simply leaned back, smiled, and thought about his future life with Kira.

 **XXX**

 **And thus ends my Power Rangers series! I'm extremely thankful for all of you who stuck with me to the very end. Thanks for all your support! Till next time g-**

 _Not yet!_

 **What the-?!**

 _I don't think we should end like that!_

 **XXX**

Suddenly, a black portal opened up right next to the bench. Stryder looked at it in shock.

"What in the-"

The portal then began to swirl around, creating a vortex of air, pulling Stryder in. Stryder yelled out before getting sucked in...

 **XXX**

 **What the crap?! I didn't plan that to happen! Who are you?!**

 _Hahahaha! Oh I think you do! I should know! I'm the master of the mind!_

 **You...**

 _Till next time guys!_


End file.
